gleefandomcom-20200222-history
On My Way
On My Way Source is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Glee and will be the fifty-eight episode overall. This episode will air February 21, 2012. Source After this episode, the show will go on a seven week hiatus, returning on April 10, 2012. Source This episode will contain the Regionals competition. Source The episode will be written by Roberto Augirre Sacasa and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source 1 Source 2 Plot Things heat up as the New Directions go head-to-head with the Dalton Academy Warblers at Regionals. Source In a deceitful bid to secure a Regionals’ victory for his Dalton Academy Warblers, New Directions’ arch rival Sebastian tries to blackmail Rachel to pull out of the singing competition. When a devastating event shocks the McKinley community, it causes the students to reevaluate their priorities, and inspires Mr. Schuester to reveal an uncharacteristic moment from his past. Meanwhile, a reinvigorated Quinn tries to regain her position on the Cheerios, Finn and Rachel make a sudden decision about their future together, Kurt helps a troubled friend through a difficult situation, and Will gets a surprising new ally. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Iqbal described this episode as "awesome." Source *According to Dot, this episode is "amazing," will "blow us away" and will teach us something. Source *This episode has been described as being like a rollercoaster and a lot will happen. Source *Lea Michele confirmed this episode will be the Regionals episode. Source Principal Figgins *Principal Figgins is in this episode. Source David Karofsky and New Character *David's back and this will be a big episode for him. Source *We will get to see David's bedroom sometime soon. Source *He has a scene in the hospital. Source *Paul Karofsky is back too. Source *David has a scene with a new character. SourceSource 2 *A new character played by Michael A. MacRae will be introduced. Source *It'll be for one episode only and it won't be anything crazy. Source *He filmed a shirtless scene in a locker room. Source Quinn and Sue *Quinn and Sue have a scene. Source *Quinn will try to rejoin the Cheerios. Source Scenes *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris, and Amber, which means they all are involved in a number. Source *Lea has a scene with Chris and Grant at the Lima Bean. Source *Lea filmed some scenes with Jeff and Brian, Rachel's dads. Source *Lea filmed a scene with Chris, Darren, and Dianna. Source *A scene was filmed with all the girls at a bridal shop. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 **Apparently, it was a long scene to shoot. Source *Dianna filmed a scene with Jane. Source *Lea filmed more scenes. Source *The New Directions will perform three numbers for Regionals. Source *New Directions filmed scenes in their competition outfits on 02/06/2012. Source *The Regionals competition was filmed on 02/07/2012. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 Music *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris and Amber, which means they all are involved at a song. Source *Lea, Vanessa, Dianna, Heather, and Amber were all in the studio. Source Source 2 *Chris and Darren were in the studio. Source *Lea recorded a tough song. According to Alex Anders she nailed it. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Naya is involved in at least 2 songs. Source 1Source 2 *Chord is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Samuel is involved in at least 1 song. Source *New Directions recorded a mashup. Source 1 Source 2 **Artie and Finn will have solos in the mashup. *One of the numbers involves rapping. Source *None of the numbers are Journey. Source *There are no original songs this year. Source *Warblers filmed a number for a song. Source *A possible troubletones number (photo 7). *Brittany, Santana & Mercedes lead the Troubletones number. Source Production *The cast received the scripts for this episode on 1/26/12. Source Songs *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly '''by ''Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/R. Kelly. Sung by New Directions Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) '''by ''Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The Troubletones as the New Directions. Source 1 Source 2 *'Here's to Us' by Halestorm. Sung by Rachel. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by New Directions. Source *'Stand '''by ''Lenny Kravitz. Sung by The Warblers Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Dot Marie Jones as Coach Beiste. Source *Max Adler as David Karofsky. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe. Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry. Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry. Source *Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky. Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel. Source *NeNe Leakes as Coach Roz Washington. Source *Michael A. MacRae as TBA Source Pictures tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.png|Karofsky’s bedroom prop tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.jpg|Karofsky’s bedroom tumblr_lz1cak64hS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|From Dianna's last tweet! tumblr_lz1c9p03zj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|From Chord's twitter! AlEip4iCEAA0z0F.jpg|Watching the Warblers perform. nh5gv.jpg|From Cory's twitter. tumblr_lz1djgOED71qgq9n5.png|Possibly for Trouble Tones' number. AlEp3Y4CIAMeGwi.jpg tumblr_lz1koeE0To1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes